ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of RedCliff: The Series
|based on = by Roblox Corporation|voices = Billy West Jason Marsden|country = United States|language = English|executive_producers = |time = 22 min.|production_companys = Nickelodeon Animation Studios|distributor = ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks|network = Nickelodeon|release = August 17, 2019-present}}NOTE: To all actual RedCliff members: We do NOT talk about Knights of RedCliff: The Series. ''EVER.'' Knights of RedCliff: The Series ''is an American CGI-animated series created by Van Partible based off of the official ROBLOX lore clan by Sorcus: Knights of RedCliff. It is a spin-off of ''ROBLOX: The Series. The series is rated TV-PG, but some episodes are TV-PG-V. It ran from August 17, 2019 to TBD 2023. Just like the original show, this spin-off airs on Nickelodeon. Info In the year of 1543 I.R., Sir Zach Buck, Asantias Skyfire, and Sir Super, along with Sir Buck's freed young Ice Dragon pet, Icicle, go out on many adventures for RedCliff, while fighting the uprising resurrected Korbloxians. Characters/Cast * Billy West as Knight of the Order Sir Zach Buck; Enchanted Knight Hob * Jason Marsden as Knight of the Order and Firmament Commander Asantias Skyfire; Master Ranger Sir Super; Drak Knight Sebas * TBD as "Aionyte" * Robin Atkin Downes as Elite Commander Daniel Cross * TBD as Elite Commander Sir Roland * TBD as Legion Commander Knot Adven * Paul Ganus as Unnamed RedCliff Soldier #1 * Thor Edgell as Unnamed RedCliff Soldier #2 * TBD as Sorcus the Wind Walker * TBD as Luke the Aether Overseer * TBD as SolarCrane the Archmage of the Astral Isles * Rodger Bumpass as OstrichSized the Korbloxian Archlord * Elric Timothy Atchison as Legion Commander Kavin, Nephew of Sorcus * TBD as Elite Commander Rex * Michael Gough as Ghost of Elite Commander Benzo Tal'gin * TBD as Ghost of Elite Commander Rycerze * Paul Eiding as Ghost of Legion Commander Ceton Falmer * TBD as Sir Nimbus Skyfire, High Council Member of the Splintered Skies * Jess Harnell as Korblox Elite Zarkonan Zenheart * Benedict Cumberbatch as The Korbloxian Deathspeaker; Deathstag, Lord of the Blood Moon * Maurice LaMarche as The Aspect of Grom Hammerfist * Daniel Riordan as Crustallos, the Mega Ice Dragon * Charles Dennis as Redrune Raider; Bluesea Soarer * Tara Strong as Drak Knight Aurellia Falmer, Daughter of Ceton * Justin Roiland as Thromil, Former Master Wizard of the Astral Isles * TBD as Ouchi Yoshisuno, former First Courage Bearer * Kari Wahlgren as Abigail Roseheart * TBD as Mark Wolves, High Council of the Splintered Skies * TBD as Invidia Hammerfist, High Scholar of the Astral Isles * TBD as Zauber Voxel, Master Wizard of the Astral Isles * TBD as Asmond Ebonheart, RedCliff Archetype * Khary Payton as Drak Knight Eli; Manny Tooltiez (In the "pilot" and "Curse of the Blood Moon") * TBD as Elite Archer Meep * Greg Cipes as Mike Buildtom (In the "pilot" and "Curse of the Blood Moon") * Hynden Walch as Sam Creatowski (In the "pilot" and "Curse of the Blood Moon") * Michael Dobson as Draconians #1, #2, and #3. * TBD as OnlyTwentyCharacters, Bhava of the Seventh Sanctum * Seth Green as Drak Knight Vega Dark * TBD as Barbarian King Canavus * TBD as Xargas More characters coming soon. Composer * Bear McCreary Episodes List of Knights of RedCliff: The Series episodes Movie(s) * Knights of RedCliff: The Movie (2023) * Knights of RedCliff ''(2026) (Page coming soon) Official Clans in Series * Knights of RedCliff * Korblox's Empire * Knights of the Splintered Skies * Wizards of the Astral Isles * Emerald Knights of the Seventh Sanctum * DarkAge Ninjas * Samurai (Mentioned) * Orinthians (Teased at in Series Finale) (NOTE: Though the Overseer are in the series, they are not classified as official. They are only in the series because they're known as a sect of Korbloxians, and because ROBLOX makes hats and gear for them.) Merchandise List of Knights of RedCliff: The Series Merchandise Legacy * Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super are heroes in a parody show on Adult Takeover called ''Medieval Warfare. * The show itself is parodied as "Knights of BlueHole: The Series" in a Rick and Morty comic called ''Rick and Morty: Show Invaders''.'' * A reference to the show was made in ''The Cryptids' episode "The Wendigo". Critical Rating Many critics and fans of the game and ROBLOX: The Series gave this show very positive ratings, ranging from 85-93%. It received an 8.5/10 on IMDB, a 93 on Metacritic, and 4 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. Some critics/fans stated that "this show has a perfect concoction of both comedy and more mature themes, making it a perfect show for kids and young adults alike." TV Rating Most episodes are TV-PG for action and mild violence, while some are TV-PG-V for use of alcohol, because of mead and rum. These two alcoholic beverages were popular in medieval times and especially popular in RedCliff on ROBLOX. Most of the Revival episodes are TV-14 due to Use of Alcohol, Action, and Violence, however, some are TV-MA due to intense violence and some strong language. There is no use of strong language in Seasons 1-3, however, "hell" (which pops up in the TV-PG-V episodes and refers to the place) may be very iffy for kids. Easter Eggs and References Throughout the show, KoR:TS made cameos of various shows, movies and games. For example... * It is an obvious reference to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''for Sir Buck's ability to absorb a dragon's soul. This could mean he is Dragonborn, or as fans like to call it, "Roborn". * In the background of a fight sequence in ''"Training Crashers", Shedletsky, an ex-ROBLOX admin is seen sending a Korbloxian through the wall with a ban hammer. * In "Secret of Xargasdon", two ghosts similar to Claire and Madame Freakshow from Eric and Claire were seen when Zach Buck, Asantias, and Super were in the middle of Xargasdon. * In "Caelum", a Yeti with the similar style of Yeti from The Cryptids ''is seen on top of the ice pyramid that is Stronghold Caelum. * In ''"Mystery of the Zoggidon Swamp", Asantias compared the Zoggidon monster to the Alaskan Bull Worm and Polter-Rhino from SpongeBob SquarePants and Gatopardos the Cheetah. * In "Thromil", a portal gun from Rick and Morty ''is seen as one of the "holy items" surrounding Thromil as he meditates. * In "''Army Clown",'' two dolls resembling Classic Pennywise from ''It (1990) and New Pennywise from It (2017) are seen in a tavern. * In "The Flag", four paintings resembling Angelica Pickles, SpongeBob, Velocity, Cosmo, and Wanda can be seen on some rocks. * In "Struggling", a painting on a big rock show three cat-like creatures resembling Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffle from Catscratch along with Bigfoot's gang from The Cryptids attacking the Loud family from The Loud House. * In "The Ancient Blade", when Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super enter a mysterious cave, they see a bunch of cave paintings. One of them looked like Aku from Samurai Jack. * In "The Fire Colossus", the Fire Colossus's entrance into the village Redsand very closely resembles Rexy's breakout in Jurassic Park (1993). * In "The Blistering Wastes (Part 1)", A green swirly vortex quickly appears before it cuts to the next scene. This is obviously another reference to Rick and Morty, ''and a possible wink to the crossover from ''Rick and Morty: Show Invaders. * In "Ouchi", Asantias accidentally calls Ouchi "Occhi Rossi", making a reference to Occhi Rossi. * In "Aye Aye, Captain!", SpongeBob SquarePants, The Little Mermaid, Moana, and Finding Nemo/Dory references were shown a lot. For example: **Asantias makes Spongebob's laugh in one scene. **After the boat sinks, Asantias sings "Just Keep Swimming". This is Dory's song from both Finding Nemo ''and ''Finding Dory. **Sir Buck says "What can I say except you're welcome?" after they rebuild the ship. This is a Moana reference. **Sir Super hums "Under the Sea" in the end sequence. This is a reference to The Little Mermaid. * The episode "Zibiru"'s name is a reference to the hoax planet, Nibiru, that was said to destroy Earth on September 23, 2017. * In "The Korbloxian Cyclops", there is a fight between the now tamed Fire Colossus and the Korbloxian Cyclops. This battle is a possible wink at Godzilla vs. Kong ''(2020). * In "''The True Final Battle", the music playing during the final battle closely resembles the War of Gods ''soundtrack from the game franchise ''God of War. New Series Sequel In 2024, along with the announcement of Knights of RedCliff: The Series' Season 4 revival, a sequel to the series was said by the creators to be in production. Instead of focussing on RedCliff and Robloxia's past, the new show will be about the Orinthians, the futuristic sci-fi descendants of RedCliff. And yes, the protagonists will be descendants of Sir Buck, Asantias, and Sir Super. In 2025, during the middle of the RedCliff Season 4 Revival, it was announced the show name would be Orinthians: Knights of the Galaxy. The release date is rumored to be January 18, 2026. Tropes Knights of RedCliff: The Series/Tropes Trivia * Most of the humans/humanoids in the series are actual players, excluding the random knights, the Korbloxian Deathspeaker, Aurellia Falmer, Thromil, and Abigail Roseheart. Sir Buck being MuleDeerBuck, Sir Super being supersainjason05, and Asantias Skyfire being Prisrae. * While Sir Buck and Sir Super tend to act more serious, Asantias has a more comedic sense to him, making him the fan-favorite character of the show. * The voice actor of Crustallos is the same person who voiced Alduin in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. * The Fire Colossus is a spinoff of the Swamp Leviathan from the Elder Scrolls franchise. It resembles a black-skinned Tyrannosaurus rex, except with large horns. * The DarkAge Ninjas actually removed their group a while ago, however, it is still classified as Official. * This is the third Nicktoon to be rated TV-PG, with the first one being ROBLOX: The Series and the second one beings The Miserable Adventures of Riley. ** Though, this is the first Nicktoon to have a TV-PG-V rating. *This is the first Nicktoon to premiere after Viacom and CBS merged as ViacomCBS. About the Actual RedCliff Knights of RedCliff is an official ROBLOX Lore Clan created by Sorcus. It is allied with the Knights of the Splintered Skies and the Wizards of the Astral Isles. There are trainings guaranteed every Saturday, and sometimes during the weekdays and Sunday. Below is the group description. "Born to defend Robloxia from all that is mortal evil, We, the RedCliff Knights inhabit the center of the Robloxian world. With honor we defend, with pride we protect the weak from the ruthless Korbloxian invasion. Founded by the mighty Knight Xargas in 1324 I.R., when he and his Knights finally managed to exile the Barbarian King Canavus and his men out of Robloxia. Currently led by his descendant Sorcus, the age is 1543 I.R." You can join the official Knights of RedCliff on ROBLOX and call yourself a Knight today! https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=271454 Gallery Redcliffserieslogo.png|A teaser made back in early 2019. Sir Buck pose for KoR TS.png|Sir Buck showoff tho.png|Sir Super Asantias Skyfire.png|Asantias Skyfire Icicle2.png|Icicle Daniel Cross.png|Elite Commander Daniel Cross Rex (RedCliff).png|Elite Commander Rex Zarkonan.png|Zarkonan Zenheart Vega Dark.png|Vega Dark Knot Adven.png|Knot Adven Category:ROBLOX Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Medieval Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:TV-PG Category:TV-PG-V Category:2019 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:2023 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Dark Comedy